Where Nightmares Live
Where Mightmares Live is the fifth campaign level of Resistance: Retribution. Synopsis Major Cartwright and Colonel Parker send Grayson on his mission to Paris. Walkthrough Upper Tunnels Lower Tunnels Abandoned Processing Center DNA Storage Facility Intel Document Locations Retribution *'120 Men:' In the second area when Mallery blows up the bridge go through the stage until reaching the top of the level where seeing some stairs going down. Enter on the rocky shelf behind the stairs and push away the stone, enter to the small cave where the intel is. *'Scars of Youth:' In the second area when approaching the water where being attacked by some drones. Dive into the water and on the left side is the intel. Secrets of the Maquis *'Draco's Dog Tags: '''After you clear out the first area of enemies, approach the gate with Mallery. Grab the chain but do not pull it. Let go immediately and turn around. On the opposite wall, a new doorway will have opened. Enter and you can find the intel inside. *'If You Hear the Cloven: When you reach the end of the Burrower tunnel at the start of the stage, drop down and enter the next area. On your right is a dead end with some Chaingun ammo. To the left of the Chaingun ammo, there is a grate in the floor. Stand on the left side of this (exact position might need some trial and error) and you can find a spot to lift the grate and pull it out. Enter the area revealed and you can find the intel. *Red Crumbs: Go into the large chamber where you have to rotate platforms to connect bridges. Keep going until you reach an area where you are under fire from Hybrids ahead of you, and a Brute on your left. Defeat them, then go to the next tower. Ignore the switch and find a narrow beam extending from here to a ledge. Head over here and find the intel on the left. Cloven Lore *They Taste of Death: At the end of the level, you'll come to a chamber with a campfire and numerous waves of enemies ranging from Assault Drones to Leapers. When you drop down and finish off most of them, a Brute knocks down a gate and approaches you. Defeat it. Opposite of that gateway is a doorway leading to a ramp that takes you to a locked door. In the corner, amongst some bones, you'll find the intel. *Smoked Ham: Early in the level, you'll be attacked by a Cloven. After defeating him, find a crawlspace on your left. Enter and defeat the enemies inside. On the wall opposite the crawlspace, on the left side, you should find some ledges to climb up. Climb all the way up, defeat the Hybrids, and you can reach a high platform where you'll find the intel. *Four Leaf Cloven: You'll enter a cave like area where you'll be swarmed by a ton of Drones. Defeat them and then go left along the cliff to find an elevator with more enemies. Finish them off, then go past the elevator and along the adjacent cliff. Look down for a ledge below the cliff to drop down to. Drop down to the next ledge and you can crawl through an opening in the wall. Inside you'll find the intel on the right. *Unarmed and Deadly: When you ride that lift, you get a scene. After it's over, turn around. Wait for the elevator to go down far enough and you should see along the shaft wall, an open area. Run over to it before the elevator passes it. Enter and you'll find the intel inside. Infected *Treasure Trove: At the start of the level, turn around. Find a pit with green gas. Drop down in there and find the intel. *Alien Blood Diamonds: Near the end of the level, you'll come to a large area where several enemies attack you, starting with an Armored Titan emerging from a Burrower Tunnel. Defeat him, the Slipskulls, and any other enemies. Enter that Burrower tunnel and pass through the green gas to find the intel on the ground. ' *'How Long Have These Been Here?: Fight your way around the large chamber until you defeat the two Brutes. Pass the shielded room and enter the corridor where a few Hybrids were hanging out. It leads to seemingly nowhere, but if you turn left at the end of this corridor, you can climb the short wall here and hop into a hidden pool. Swim down here and find a lever on the wall to pull. It slowly opens a wall. Enter the next chamber and pull another lever to open another wall. Surface on the other side and on the right in this room, you will find the intel on the shelf. *Dark Mirror: '''You'll start in a Burrower tunnel. Go to end where there is a hole to drop into. Some Hybrids attack from the other side. Defeat them, then walk around the hole on the left side. Amongst the green gas, you should find the intel. Transcript See Where Nightmares Live/Transcript Gallery R R 5-1.jpg R R 5-2.jpg R R 5-3.jpg R R 5-4.jpg R R 5-5.jpg R R 5-6.jpg R R 5-7.jpg R R 5-8.jpg R R 5-9.jpg R R 5-10.jpg R R 5-11.jpg R R 5-12.jpg R R 5-13.jpg R R 5-14.jpg R R 5-15.jpg R R 5-16.jpg R R 5-21.jpg R R 5-22.jpg Category:Resistance: Retribution Levels